Various systems provide users with images of different locations. Some systems provide users with panoramic images or panoramic images having a generally wider field of view. For example, panoramic images may include an image or collection of images having a field of view which is greater than that of the human eye, e.g., 180 degrees or greater. Some panoramic images may provide a 360-degree view of a location.